


Where the Blame Goes

by kim40twtw



Series: Civil War Inspired One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adding this tag just in case, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Steve Rogers critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim40twtw/pseuds/kim40twtw
Summary: A very short fic inspired by the following conversation between Tony and Steve during Captain America: Civil War“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.”“Who said we’re giving up?”“We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blames.”Warning: Steve Rogers critical and not Steve Rogers friendly.





	Where the Blame Goes

**Author's Note:**

> A recap:
> 
> A very short fic inspired by the following conversation between Tony and Steve during Captain America: Civil War
> 
> “Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.”
> 
> “Who said we’re giving up?”
> 
> “We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blames.”
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Steve Rogers critical and not Steve Rogers friendly.

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up” Steve said.

“Who said we’re giving up?” Tony replied, looking frustrated and tired.

“We are,” Steve continued, “for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blames.”

“What are you talking about, Steve?” Rhodes said incredulously, “how are we going to take responsibility when we refused to follow the law or even face the consequences of our actions? And what do you mean they will ‘shift the blames’ when you are to blame for what happened?”

Everyone in the conference room fell into a moment of silence, Sam looked like he was trying to say something, but eventually gave up and remained silent. Steve had a disapproving look on his face.

“You know what I mean.” Steve answered firmly, as an attempt to finished the conversation.

“No, I don’t, so would you please explain it to me.” Rhodes deadpanned, and when Steve didn’t answer, he shifted a little in his seat and continued, 

“Alright, let’s break this down, starting from New York, Fury messed with something he shouldn’t have, so aliens came and the Avengers were assembled to fix this, and the conclusion? Fury and SHIELD were to blamed, not the Avenger, so let’s count this one as an exemption.

Moving on to the next one, the fall of SHIELD. It was you, Wilson, Romanov, Fury, and Hill who decided to sank all the helicarriers and dumped all the files to the Internet, maybe Hydra forced you hands, but can you say in honesty that you came to this decision because all other options are not viable? Tony designed those helicarriers, why didn’t you call him and ask for his help? Or at least ask him to filter the files before they go onto the Internet? You better not give me one of those ‘we don’t know who to trust’ excuses, if you believed that Tony is a Hydra agent, then you are just a dumbass because you seemed just fine living in this compound right now. You and others decided to smashed those helicarriers into Triskelion and dumped all the files, causing disastrous consequences and tons of property damages. The blame goes to you as well as it goes to Hydra.

Third, the blame for Sokovia and Ultron, I don’t see Tony shying away from his responsibility in this, did you?

And lastly, Lagos, it was your decision to engaged with Rumlow in a populated area, instead of taking the fight somewhere else when civilians won’t be in immediate danger. Then you failed to contain a bomb he detonated, result in injury and casualties. So this one? The blame is on you.

So explain it to me, Steve, how does signing the documents will shift the blame and become not taking responsibility for our actions, especially when none of you, including Tony I will add, actually goes to jail or stands a trail for what you did to begin with?”

**Author's Note:**

> I read that conversation several times, but I still don’t understand what Steve means when he said signing the documents will shift blame and be not taking responsibility for their actions. So this whole fic is entirely based my own interpretation of that line, which may not be correct, but I just want to give my thoughts a try.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you catch any grammatical errors, feel free to point it out, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
